


Snowbound

by Cherrys_Criminal_Mind



Category: Criminal Minds, Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind/pseuds/Cherrys_Criminal_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Spencer get trapped in her car during a blizzard. </p><p>However will they warm themselves up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowbound

“Y/N, we should go. The snow’s starting to get heavier.”

“But I’m having so much fun!” You whirled to a stop on your ice skates, in front of your best friend and colleague Spencer Reid.

You’d been driving home from lecturing at a college a few hours away when you’d spotted a deserted frozen lake that just called out to you. It looked beautiful, it had snowed over the last few days and it looked like a winter wonderland Christmas card. In your youth you’d been a budding figure skater until a shattered ankle had put paid to your dreams of pursuing it professionally. You still kept a pair of skates in the trunk of your car in the winter and you’d driven off the main road and found the entrance to the lake, begging Spencer to allow you to skate for a while.

He’d agreed and had found a log to rest on for a while, shoving his hands into his pockets as he watched you with a smile on his face.

You must have been out there for an hour before he called you back, snow starting to fall again quickly and the sun setting in the sky.

“I know you’re having fun, and I’m enjoying watching you. But I’m cold, and it’s getting dark. And we’re still at least two hours away from home. Plus… The snow is coming down pretty quick now.”

It was. You couldn’t skate very fast without feeling the force of the snowflakes against your face. He was right. And he’d been a really good sport about sitting in the cold. You carefully walked over to where he was waiting with your boots and plopped down next to him on the log, swapping your skates for more suitable footwear.

“One day, I will have you out on skates Spencer.”

“Sure you will. Probably on the same day you manage to beat me at chess.” He smiled at his joke and you nudged him playfully.

You trudged through the snow back to the car, your heads down against the falling snow. Now that you’d stopped moving on the ice, you were quickly cooling down.

Spencer dug in his pocket for your keys and pressed the button to release the central locking. Instead of the lights flashing and a bleeping you got nothing.

He pressed the button again.

Nothing.

Okay.

Approaching the drivers side door, you took the keys off him and unlocked the door manually, leaning over and opening his door. You both shut yourselves in away from the cold as you inserted the key into the ignition, turning it to start the engine.

Nothing happened. You and Spencer looked at each other as you tried again, pumping your foot on the gas pedal and jiggling the wheel in case you’d accidentally engaged the steering lock. Still nothing.

“Fuck.” You muttered trying again.

“Y/N. It’s no use. I’m pretty certain the batteries dead.” He pointed to the cigarette lighter which had his phone charger plugged in, his phone still attached. “I’m sorry. I thought I’d disconnected it.”

“SHIT”

“Pop the hood.” Spencer told you and you shot him a look.

“Do you know anything about cars Spencer?”

“I know a lot about a lot of things… Just do it. You might be surprised.”

Sighing, you did as he instructed, grimacing as he opened the door again and moved around to the bonnet. He stood there for a few minutes, bent over and you opened your door calling out to him.

“Anything?”

He dropped the bonnet securing it again, and got back in. “Yeah…. No.”

“So that was a pointless exercise and only ended up letting more cold air in.” You spat out.

“Hey, don’t get mad at me. We all make mistakes and I apologised. You’re the one that wanted to stop remember?”

You guessed he was right. It was both of your faults.

He pulled out his cell and dialed a number from memory, mouthing ‘Triple A’ at you.

You only heard one side of the conversation but it wasn’t sounding good. When he ended the call he shook his head.

“There’s been a huge pile up twenty miles down the road. Caused by the snow. What we’re getting here is just start of it. Apparently there’s a huge storm setting in. There’s no responding vehicle available for at least four hours.”

“You are shitting me.”

“Afraid not.”

“What about Derek? Could he come out?”

As soon as he started talking again, you realised what a stupid question that had been. “We’re still two hours away from home anyway. If there’s been a pile up he’s not gonna be able to get through either unless he goes the long way around. And if the snow is that bad….”

“I get it, I get it. We’re stuck.”

“Yep. They said to leave my cell on and they’ll call as soon as a vehicle is on its way.”

Right. You both switched your phones into ultra power saving, turning off all apps after quickly sending the team a message informing you of the situation in case you were needed. You and Spencer weren’t going anywhere for a while.

Climbing between the seats into the back, you leant over into the trunk and pulled out the emergency sleeping bag you kept in there. It was a bit musty, but nothing too bad. You always kept some emergency things in the trunk after you’d had to spend a full night at the side of a road when you were nineteen. Hopefully this wouldn’t be that long. You unzipped it and spread it out over you and Spencer looked back at it longingly.

“Fine… We can share. Come back here then.”

He struggled to fit between the gap in this seats, cracking his head on the roof of the car and causing you to giggle.

“Not funny, Y/N. Now share the warmth. Do you have anything else back there that could help us out?”

He wriggled next to you and you fit the sleeping bag around you both.

“I’ve got a couple of bottles of water and some protein bars. And some chips.”

“Well at least we won’t starve.”

…

Ninety minutes passed and you were starting to feel extremely cold. You and Spencer had sipped a bottle of water between you and shared a protein bar. Both of you had eaten a fairly large meal before you’d left for the journey home so you weren’t too worried about going hungry, you were just cold.

You and Spencer had talked for a bit but now you had your head resting on his shoulder, your arms linked together for warmth. You’d both zipped your coats up as high as they’d go and burrowed your head down into your scarves.

You fidgeted, your hands were freezing. You’d left your gloves at home and typically Spencer had misplaced his too.

“You okay?” Reid asked, his breath showing in the air.

“My hands… ”

“Here.” He took them into his and rubbed them, the friction helping a little.

“Spencer, I’m starting to worry. I’m really, really cold.” You told him and he looked down and away for a second.

“I’m not worried as such… But I’m freezing too. Erm… There is one thing… Actually. No. Forget it.”

“Tell me.. If it’ll keep me warm, I’d literally do anything right now.”

He looked unsure and you nudged him. “Spencer. Seriously. I need to get warm.”

“Okay.” He looked around the car and then back at you. “This will probably work better if you sit on my lap. It’s either that, or we collapse the seats.”

“Theres too much crap in the trunk to do that.” You started to shift your weight, getting ready to climb onto him, not even questioning him until he started to unzip his coat, removing it along with his sweater and scarf. As he started to unbutton his shirt you realised why he’d hesitated before telling you.

Body heat.

But it worked better when it was skin on skin.

Fuck it.

Lowering the sleeping bag, you followed suit; removing your coat and outer layers, stopping when you got to your bra. That was staying on.

“Trousers too?” You asked and he nodded, already slipping his off. Again you copied him and when you were both down to your underwear you climbed onto his lap, feeling slightly self conscious.

He shrugged his thick coat back over his shoulders, not putting his arms through the sleeves and you pulled the sleeping bag back around you.

“So…. I guess we snuggle right?”

He nodded, giving you an apologetic look.

Okay. Whatever.

You leant in, pressing your chest against his and resting your head back on his shoulder. Spencers hands went around your back, rubbing up and down your bare skin as you cocooned you both in the thick material.

As uncomfortable as you felt sitting on your colleagues lap, this was tons warmer. You wriggled, shuffling your knees closer to the back of the seat and pressing as close as you could.

“Don’t wriggle. Please.” Spencer sounded choked and his hands gripped your waist.

“Sorry. Just trying to get warmer.”

“I know. But….just don’t.”

“Shit, am I hurting you?” You asked.

“It’s.. not that.”

“Then what?”

He coughed, clearing his throat. “I don’t want to make this awkward because I’m finally starting to feel warm but…. Well. You’re a very attractive female. And you’re on my lap wearing very little.”

Oh.

OH!

Wait.

“You think I’m attractive?”

“I’m not blind, Y/N.”

Huh.

You wriggled again, his fingers digging into your hips this time.

“Stop it.” He hissed at you.

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Y/N. I’m not in the mood to be made a fool out of.”

“What? Spencer, I’m not trying to make a fool out of you. I just find it amusing that you’ve just admitted to finding me attractive and I sure as hell think you’re hot. And like you say, I AM sat in your lap, semi naked.”

You pulled away from his shoulder so you could look at him, grinning at the confused and shocked look on his face.

“W-w-what?”

“You heard. Don’t act so shocked either.”

When you shifted this time, he didn’t grasp you so hard, his hands still on your hips but no longer in a vice like grip.

“You think…. Me? Really?”

“I’m not blind, Spencer.” You echoed his own words.

Thinking quickly you asked him. “Triple A said four hours right?”

He nodded.

“And that they’d call when they were on their way?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I can think of another way to get warm… A lot warmer than this. And a hell of a lot funner than this too. If you’re game?”

He gulped before licking his lips.

“I’m game.” He whispered.

“Excellent.”

Lowering your head to his neck, you started to place gentle kisses up and down, nibbling softly on his ear lobe and rolling your hips lightly. He stopped trying to still your movements and instead started trailing up and down your sides, tickling your skin.

Slowly dragging your lips across his jawbone, his light stubble chafing your lips, you stopped just shy of his mouth.

“Sure you’re game?” You asked once more.

He nodded in response, his lips parting as you placed yours against his.

Oh god..

Your kisses started slow and then quickly built into passionate urgings, your mouths moving against other in a way that you’d never thought you’d be doing with Reid. Sure, you thought Spencer was attractive, and you got on extremely well with him. You’d even go as far to say that you harboured a small crush for him.

You just never thought you’d act on it.

You rolled your hips again hearing him groan, a deliciously low sound that you wanted to hear again and again. Sliding back and forth gently you ground your pelvis against his lap, feeling him hard beneath you, another groan escaping his throat as you kissed.

You repositioned yourself slightly so that you were on the receiving end of the friction you were creating as you rocked your hips to and fro. A gasp caught on your lips and you felt him grin against you mouth.

Feeling bolder, he slid his hands around to your front, palming your breasts through your bra.

It was good job you were in a relatively secluded area, the windows of the car were now completed misted over.

Spencer tugged on your bra straps, sliding them down your arms and reaching behind your back for the clasp. You allowed him to remove it, making sure the sleeping bag was positioned so that if anyone did suddenly appear, you wouldn’t get shopped for publicly indecency.

Reid broke the kiss and pulled back to look at you, his eyes raking over your chest. He breathed in deeply, his eyes darkening.

“Like what you see?” You asked cockily, trying to break some of the tension.

“What’s not to like?” Spencer leant forward and pressed his warm lips to your breastbone, his hands moving over your thighs, sliding higher as you continued to grind gently against him.

“Stop moving for a second.. ” His whispered, his breath tickling your skin as he kissed his way across your chest to your nipple, lightly circling it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth, flicking your hard bud.

“Oh fuck” You whimpered. You could no longer feel the cold, only the warmth coursing through your body. Spencer sucked harder, his tongue teasing you and sending shivers down your spine straight to your groin. His fingers moved higher up your thighs, stroking against the fabric of your underwear which you were sure had to be wet now.

“Spence… Fuck.”

His thumb grazed over your clit, making you shudder lightly. Realising he was in the right place, he started to rub over the fabric, glancing up at you as he did, biting down softly on your breast.

You started to pant lowly, biting on your bottom lip as Spencer massaged your clit through your panties.

“Oh god….oh sweet fuck… ” You gasped, starting to grind on him again. He moaned loudly biting down harder and you cried out.

“Shit. Too hard?” He pulled away.

“No… But… ” You lifted yourself off him slightly and reached for his boxers. He got the message and raised his hips and slid them down.

Resting back down, you reached between your bodies and pulled your panties to one side, using your hands to position him against your lips.

“Do we….. ?” He asked.

“Pill.” You breathed out, allowing him to slide in slowly, wincing slightly at the new sensation.

“Fuck.” Spencer groaned out.

“Yep.” You agreed and started rocking against him, his hand slipping back between you to resume it’s ministrations on your clit.

Resting your forehead to his, you moved. Rolling your hips against his and clenching around him as jolts of pleasure shot through you. He bucked underneath you, pushing himself deeper inside as you both soon fell into a perfect rhythm with each other.

Spencers fingers kept up their motions on your clit and you slowly felt your orgasm start to build, your legs trembling when it started to overtake you. You started to grind harder and faster on him, his own moans coming faster now. You came a few minutes later, crying out his name as you did. You shuddered on top of him, your thighs clenching as you continued to move up and down, Spencers hands now moving to your hips to help with your pace.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna… ”

He didn’t need to finish, you felt him releasing himself inside of you in short bursts. You slowed your movements, bringing them to a halt.

“Well…” You breathed out. “I don’t know about you, but I’m a hell of a lot warmer.”

“Same… Almost too warm, not that I’m going to complain.”

Just then, his phone started to sing and you scrambled for it, feeling a warm sticky fluid running down your thighs as he slipped out.

“Sorry….” He said hurriedly, grabbing for his cell and answering it.

It was Triple A. They had a vehicle ready and he was on his way. He’d be about fifteen minutes, they told Spencer.

You hurriedly pulled your clothes back on and wiped down the interior windows so you watch for their arrival.

“Y/N?” Spencer asked, nerves in his voice.

“Hmmmm?”

“Was that…. Was that like a one time thing?”

You glanced back to see him looking away quickly.

“It’s an as many time as you want it to be thing, Spencer. ”

“Okay, good.”

“But Reid? Next time… You really don’t need to break my car. Just ask!”

“I didn’t… I… I… Y/N, I swear…”

You laughed at him, seeing headlights approaching in the distance.

“I know Spencer… I know. ”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a big ask but if you’re enjoying my content and you’re financially able to then you may consider buying me a Ko-Fi as a way of financially supporting my writing. Many thanks to you if you do, it means so much to me that anyone might enjoy my work enough to dontate to me
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/cherrywhisp


End file.
